


Prinxiety: Goodnight

by KingOfHearts709



Category: Thomas Sanders
Genre: Anxiety, Creativeness, Fluff, Gen, Only slightly implied dad/logic, extremely adorable, sleeping
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-30
Updated: 2017-02-02
Packaged: 2018-09-20 20:42:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,501
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9513809
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KingOfHearts709/pseuds/KingOfHearts709
Summary: Sometimes we all just need a little assurance in order to calm down.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Look, I wrote more Prinxiety. A part of me in the back of my mind says, "I wonder if Thomas will read this," and another part says, "He better read this." The last part just keeps telling me to eat sushi. But that's just me. xoxo

Anxiety couldn’t, for the life of him, get a night’s rest. Ever since all of Thomas’ insane scheduling got out of hand, he was on the clock, thinking about this and that and figuring out times and dates and everything in between.  
Of course, Prince was having a whale of a time, as usual. And he actually got to catch a break. He was working all day, and at the end of the work when Thomas went to bed, Prince was left to beauty rest while Anxiety had to plan out the schedule for the next day. Prince got all the fun and the games, and he kind of just got the bad end of the stick.  
So, in the end, he decided to confront this issue by interrupting Prince’s wondrous rest to cross his arms and stare him down.  
“Ah!” Prince exclaimed, clad in pyjamas that looked almost exactly like his normal clothes. He looked up at Anxiety, who was stood clad in his normal clothes and with a hint of even darker eye circles. Or maybe he just smeared way more eyeliner on him because he was upset. “What are you doing in here?”  
“Why do you get to do all the fun things?” Anxiety asked, first and foremost. “I have just been stuck with schedules and dates and videos, and I’m usually already busy giving Thomas his normal bloodrush. Why do you just get to run around having fun?” Prince stood up then.  
“What on Earth could you be talking about?” Prince asked. “And why are you coming only to me with this? Dad and Logic are clearly at work here, too.”  
“Yes, but you’re the creativeness that Thomas is using all day. How are you not even the slightest bit of peeved that you’re constantly on the job?” Prince shrugged.  
“I enjoy the feeling of being creative. Even with your anxiety-ridden thoughts nearly ruining everything.” Anxiety rolled his eyes.  
“My thoughts? You’re working so hard that I can’t even sleep! How could I possibly be the cause of my own stress when it’s clearly your fault?”  
“I cannot control what Thomas may or may not want to do when he’s feeling particularly creative-”  
“Hey, you mind keeping it down?” another voice said from behind Prince’s door. “Dad and I are trying to sleep so we can work tomorrow?”  
“Yeah, yeah,” Anxiety answered back, then furrowed his brows. “Since when did they sleep in the same room?”  
“Since Thomas started working so hard,” Prince said simply, sitting back down. “Just because I enjoy running around doesn’t mean I don’t get exhausted.”  
“So...why can’t I sleep?” Anxiety asked, looking for the solution to his problem.  
“Because...,” Prince paused, afraid to say the solution he had out loud.  
“Because why?”  
“Because you’re alone. I suppose.” Anxiety just looked at him.  
“Because I’m alone?”  
“Yes, because when you have to go to sleep, you have no...reassurance that the thoughts running through don’t need to be thought of while you are asleep. That’s the only reason I can think as to why Dad and Logic are sleeping in the same bed-”  
“Wait, so now they’re sleeping in the same bed?” Anxiety asked.  
“Yes, where have you been?”  
“Staying up at night with anxiety, same as usual.” Prince closed his eyes, breathing out a breath, then facing what was basically his opposite.  
“Do you want to sleep in here tonight?” he asked after a few silent moments, and Anxiety nearly choked on his spit.  
“I’m sorry, what?” he asked after he regained his composure.  
“Just... Would you just like to get one night’s rest by sleeping in here?” Anxiety opened his mouth to protest, but how could he protest one night’s rest? He severely needed it, and Thomas severely needed him, no matter how minorly he’d be working the next day.  
“...Fine,” Anxiety agreed, and seeing as he was in no mood to change his clothes, even though it was rare he did, he simply and unceremoniously climbed into Prince’s frankly elaborate bedding and laid down.  
“Goodnight, Anxiety,” Prince said.  
“Yeah, whatever, Princey,” Anxiety murmured, tossing over and closing his eyes. As much as he didn’t want to admit, he felt significantly more safe now that he wasn’t alone in his dreary, grey room. And it was nicer than he thought. “Thank you,” he said quietly.  
“You’re welcome,” Prince’s voice came back.  
A significant amount of hours later as Thomas woke, he briefly wondered why not an inkling of creativity or anxiety ran through him as the day went on. He put off most of his work until later on in the day, but he’d think he would want to at least sing some or plan some. No motivation came to him, and he couldn’t pinpoint this to exhaustion because he was actually very much awake. No coffee, no special drinks, not even an energy bar.  
Little did he know, in his head, Prince and Anxiety were fast asleep next to each other, and didn’t plan to wake up until far later that day when they were really, really, really needed.


	2. BONUS CHAPTER

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Too tired to work.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Look, another bonus chapter on a Prinxiety story! I'm good at these. xoxo

Anxiety did not want to get out of bed. No matter how much his brain told him everything he was doing wrong at the moment, he was far, far too tired to function.  
“Anxiety,” a voice mumbled, and Anxiety grimaced and turned away from the voice. “...Anxiety, get up, we... What’re we doing today?”  
“I don’t know,” Anxiety responded, equally tired. It was Prince talking to him, right?  
“But we have to work on the... Creative.” Yeah. It was Prince. Just an incredibly tired and worn out Prince. As was Anxiety. He felt as if he’d been asleep for years and still wasn’t rejuvenated with his usual bloodrush of anxiety-ridden energy. He thanked his lucky stars that Thomas would probably be ecstatic that he decided not to make an appearance that day.  
However, his wishes were denied, and he was pulled out of the bed and into Thomas’ room, as was Prince.  
“Anxiety,” Thomas began, “where have you been?” Anxiety rubbed his eyes, smearing his already-smeared eye circles.  
“I’ve been asleep,” he grumbled, “but you woke me.” Thomas looked to Prince.  
“What about you?” Prince had already gone back to sleep standing up, but at the mention of his name, he jolted back to reality.  
“What?” he said, shaking himself awake, though it didn’t work too well. “Did someone say... Uh...creativity?”  
“No,” Thomas said, and suddenly, he was practically jump-scared by Dad.  
“They’re sleepy, clearly,” he said with a comical laugh. “Probably staying up watching TV too late, huh?” Anxiety shot Dad a glare, and Dad’s comical attitude faltered slightly.  
“Look, Thomas, buddy,” Anxiety began, “I got to say. With all the stuff you’ve been running around doing, I haven’t gotten a break in a long while. So last night, I shared Prince’s room and I finally got to sleep.” Thomas raised an eyebrow and looked at Prince, who nodded tiredly.  
“You two...just slept and actually slept?” Thomas asked, and they both nodded.  
“Actually, I’d like to ask if we could go back to doing that?” Prince asked, politely but exhausted.  
“Actually, I really need you both, so no.” Anxiety groaned loudly, and Prince simply sighed and shrugged.  
“Thomas, you need a break,” another voice, which, this time, Thomas was expecting.  
“What?” he asked.  
“You’ve clearly exhausted their emotions,” Logic explained. “If you keep working them too hard, they’ll never function correctly.” Thomas was about to say something, but Logic interrupted him. “Thomas, hear me out, okay? Ready? Take a break.”  
“But, I just...,” Thomas began to argue, but it was usually pointless to argue with Logic himself. “I just had a lot of ideas to execute today, so...”  
“Well, they’re not on a time-constraint, are they?” Dad asked.  
“No, not really.”  
“So, give the two a break,” Logic suggested. “What with Anxiety’s bloodrush and Prince’s creativity, even if you got them to do something today, it wouldn’t last long. It’s not any sign of a problem, it just a sign of...overworking yourself.” Thomas shrugged.  
“I have been working a lot lately,” Thomas agreed. “I suppose that...you’re right. I should take a break.” Prince smiled gratuitously, and Anxiety sighed.  
“Oh, thank you,” Anxiety said. “Can we go back to bed?” Thomas nodded, and both Anxiety and Prince sank back to Thomas’ mind, where they slept and relaxed themselves in order to catch up on their energy.  
“Thanks,” Thomas said to Logic.  
“Hey, any time,” Logic said, sinking back. Thomas looked around until he spotted Dad again.  
“Oh. You’re- I forgot you were here.” Dad held up a hand.  
“Hold on, ready? What’s green and flies through the sky?” Thomas sighed.  
“A super pickle-”  
“A super pickle!” Thomas nodded.  
“Okay, why don’t we get back to relaxing? You can write some jokes down.”  
“Yes, okay, bye!” And Thomas watched Dad sink back into his head.  
“I do deserve a break,” he said to himself. “We all do.”


End file.
